1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a gap member, a lens, and a lighting device having the same, in more detail, a gap member for a lighting device, a lens for a lighting device which has efficient luminance distribution on the surface through which light travels, and a lighting device having the gap member and the lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since LEDs (Light Emitting Diode) consume small power, has a long life span, and can be operated at a low cost, they are used as light sources for various electronic components, electronic display boards, and lighting devices etc. However, it is required to overcome problems, such as high prices, vulnerability to heat or humidity, low color rendering, and low luminance, in order to replace the existing light sources with the LEDs.
Lighting devices for achieve desired discharge light characteristics by additionally providing a lens to the LEDs have been proposed in the art. In general, there are lenses for diffusing light to achieve a wide radiation surface and lenses for concentrating light having high luminance on a wide radiation surface, in lenses for lighting devices.
Further, a reflective plate is increasingly formed around the LEDs to increase efficiency of the light radiated from LED lamps, and a member that spaces a lens and an LED by a predetermined distance is provided in some lighting devices additionally equipped with the lens in order to prevent contact between the lens and the LED.